Giving Thanks
by Unurith
Summary: Well this is just a short little piff about Duo pointing out to Relena everything she has to be thankful for!


SVX: Whoa it has been awhile I bet you people thought I was dead, well I'm not so don't get all sarcastic! Well this is just I little bit of holiday fluff between Duo and Relena. It isn't necessarily a 2xR but more of a 2+R so enjoy.

Giving Thanks 

****

Relena rubbed her eyes as the dim light of her office began to take its toll. She glanced over at the digital clock on her desk and groaned seeing she had been at her office over twelve hours. A knock on her office door came before her new secretary popped her head in.

"Minister Darlian is there anything else I can do for you," came her shy voice. Relena smiled and shook her head with amusement.

"Samantha I gave you the day off, now go shoo, go celebrate Thanksgiving with the family."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Relena her smile soft. As soon as the young girl left her smile wavered and she returned to her work. Thanksgiving and she was stuck in the office with paper work up to her armpits. She growled in frustration and pushed herself away from the desk. She was never big on holidays anyway but that doesn't mean that she didn't yearn to sit down her family and enjoy a nice meal. She decided to go take a walk through the building to clear her mind, not in any hurry to return to her empty home. She listened to the echo of her heels through the hallway and the study rhythm was becoming unnerving. With an exasperated sigh she leaned down and slipped her shoes off and carried them in her hands. Her thoughts began to wander as she turned down a corridor. She hadn't talked to her 'mother' in over a year and she was sure she was missed. "It's not like she ever took the initiative to call me," she mumbled under her breath as she glanced at a landscape picture on the cream wall. Her relationship with the woman she had called mother had crumbled ever since her 'father's' death. Her 'mother' was never an emotionally giving person to begin with more interested in the public opinion than the needs of her daughter. Relena started to feel a bitter taste form in her mouth as she thought of her mother's absence in her life. 

Suddenly she noticed her surroundings and cursed under her breath. She had wandered into the security area of the building, a place she normally hated to be. This was the area where most of the Preventer officers came when they were conducting business; therefore Heero was here a lot. After a brief romance they both went their separate ways but being around was still to put it frankly, unnerving. After a moment she got her bearings and turned to leave when she notice a crack of light coming from the Security Lounge. Curiosity getting the best of her she moved through the empty hallway towards the light. A soft sound of music hit her ears before she was at the door and she smiled as she listened to the sound of a soft choral singing the loving tunes of Schien. Relena smiled surprised at that such a refined choice of music was floating through the security offices. When she opened the door to peak in the choice became even more surprising. Duo Maxwell was pouring some coffee into an I Love NY mug as he hummed perfectly on key with the music. Now it would be a lie if Relena had said she wasn't shocked upon seeing Duo Maxwell, the man with the childlike charm, listening to classical, if not very refined, music. With much hesitance she lightly rapped on the door before opening the door. Duo looked up from his coffee and smiled after his eyes widened in surprise. 

"Why Minister what are you doing here so late, and on Thanksgiving of all days," came his soft baritone as he offered her a mug of coffee. She took it graciously and watched as he poured another mug full this time in a cartoon-encrusted mug. 

"Well the reason why I am here so late is, well, work mainly but also because I really don't wanna go home to an empty house," came her curt reply as she sipped on the strong brown liquid. He smiled at her before he sat at a small table and chuckled.

"Why don't you spend it with your mother?"

"Well me and my mother haven't spoken in awhile, to tell you the truth." Duo looked at her and cocked his head to the side his eyes sparkling with child like curiosity. 

"Why is that Princess?" Relena looked at him and sighed while flopping into the seat across from him. 

"Well to be honest she never was an emotionally giving person and after my father's death and I found out we aren't mother and daughter it just widened the rift," Relena paused and looked over at Duo who motioned, comically, for her to continue. "The last time I spoke to her she was wanting me to visit for Christmas but I had to be in Brazil for a meeting during that time and couldn't make it. She got upset, we fought, things were said and I haven't spoken with her since." She glanced over at him and he was staring at her with a know it all smirk plastered to his face. She smirked back and her eyes flashed with mischief, "what are you smirking at Maxwell."

"Nothing just realizing exactly how lucky you are," with this he stood and opened the small refrigerator and pull out an apple and bit into it, "Not exactly a turkey but it will do." He chuckled and then noticed Relena's puzzled look. "What?"

"What do you mean by lucky, I just told you me and my mother have spoken in over a year and…"

"Ah but the fact that you have a figure in your life you can call mother is one of the luckiest parts of you life," he interrupted while taking another bite. Relena stared at him for a moment then what he said began to seep into her brain. She watched him carefully wanting to ask him that ever so fragile question. "Go ahead Lena I know you wanna know."

"What happened with your family?" She had never learned anything much about each of the pilots. She knew the most about Quatre's past his life being generally open to the public. Wufei's history was listed in files that she had read because of his position in the Preventers. Trowa's family situation was recently brought into light with a blood test proving his and Catherine's theory they were in fact brother and sister. Heero, well she had been involved with the man for an amount of time and had managed to leak a few tidbits of his past from him. Duo on the other hand had just recently become a preventer, but had quickly been given a high position considering his skills in the area, meaning his file had not reached her desk yet. He had never given away any clues of his past save a few small things like where he was from and maybe some religious up bringing, other than that the man was a mystery. He looked at her and tossed the apple core into the trashcan across the room giving himself a quick pat on the back for a good shot. Then he turned towards her his expressions wistful and surprisingly melancholy. 

"When I was maybe two or three my biological parents were murdered for aiding resistance refugees. I was on the streets for five years staying with a group of war orphans during that time. One who was the, I guess you could say leader, was named Solo and he was like an older brother to me," his gaze fell to his hands as he continued. "But he became ill and eventually died when I was eight, shortly after his death I was taken to a church orphanage run by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Ah Maxwell church, one of the few times in my life I was ever happy. I went to several homes but they all sent me back, I was 'too wild' or 'I was a little spawn of satin'," He chuckled and looked up at her. "Father Maxwell eventually adopted me and for he first time since I could remember I had a home a mother and a father," his features darkened and he let out a sharp breath then continued. "After two years the war came knocking on the church door. Rebels began to hide there taking advantage of Father's kind nature. When they wouldn't leave I stole a mobile suit for them, when I got back the church was gone along with the father. I held sister Helen in my arms as she died," his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears as he went on. "I lost my first family and watched my second one die in front of me." He coughed slightly to break the tension and lifted his gaze towards her. 

"Well what about Hilde?" Relena knew she had tears in her eyes and that her voice had cracked but she pretended not to notice.

"Heh, Hilde was a real sweet kid, but I don't think she was ready to handle someone like me. She uh moved to the L1 cluster shortly before I joined up with the Preventers." Relena now realized exactly how truly lucky she was. She had a family, her mother, Milliardo, and even Pagan were more than Duo had. 

"Duo thank you for pointing out what I should be thankful for, I didn't realize I had so much to be thankful for," she told him her mind reeling. 

"Hey any time 'jousan." She looked at him then stood from her seat and walked in front of him. She bent over and placed a soft hand on the side of his face and leaned in gently kissing him on the lips. As she pulled away he was looking at her as if she had lost her mind but then he smiled and stood giving her a friendly hug. "Go home Relena enjoy this holiday, cause you have so much to be thankful for." Relena smiled and nodded before turning and leaving through the door. As she walked through the empty hall the sound of Schien's glorious compositions escorted her to her office. As she gathered her things to leave for home she glanced at her phone and thought for brief moment. She sat down in her chair and picked up the receiver and dialed listening to the ringing holding her breath hoping it wasn't to late. 

"Hello…?" was the tired voice that greeted her.

"Hi mom…"

~*~Finis~*~

**SVX: Sorry I just had to write it, I was feeling sentimental so sue me! Well it is late and I wanna have some net surfing time before I hit the hay so Happy Thanksgiving and God Bless!**


End file.
